Toy Story 2 Alternate Ending
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: My new idea for the ending of Toy Story 2. Read and review please.


Chapter 1: Al's Apartment  
>Buzz, Bonus Belt Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head had finally made to Al's apartment, ready to take Woody, however Woody wasn't sure, because he did want to go back to Andy's, but he didn't want to leave Jessie, Bullseye, and Prospector.<br>"Buzz, I can't go, I can't abandon these guys,without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever."  
>"Woody, you're not a collector's item, you're a child's plaything, you are a toy!"<br>"For how much longer, one more rip, and Andy's done with me and what do I do then, Buzz, you tell me!"  
>"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing a toy told me life is only worth living, if you're loved a kid, and I came all this way to rescue you that toy, because I believed him."<br>"Well you wasted your time!", glared Woody.  
>The rescue party were getting ready to go back to Andy's. While Woody was staying, he sat and watched the ending of Woody's Finest Hour. A little boy that looked similar to Andy was holding the puppet Woody singing "You've Got A Friend in Me". Woody then decided to go back to Andy's and take the Roundup Gang with him.<br>He told Jessie that making a child happy, was what being a toy was all about, and Bullseye agreed.  
>Prospector was about to lock the vent, but he stopped and listened to Woody and walked over to him.<br>"Woody, if I go with you guys, do you think I'll make Andy happy?"

"Why are you out of your box?", asked Woody.

"I originally was going to make you go, but I feel if I make Andy happy, I'll be happy", answered Prospector.

"I'm positive you'll make Andy happy", said Woody.

"Let's go", said Prospector.

Suddenly, Al returned, Andy's toys backed into the vent, and Prospector quickly got back inside his box.

"Look at the time, I'm gonna be late, I can't miss this flight. I just gotta get out of here now", said Al and ran out.

" To the elevator", said Andy's Buzz.

Once the toys got down the elevator, they were face to face with the Zurg toy, that had followed Andy's Buzz from Al's Toy Barn.

"So we meet again, Buzz Lightyear for the last time", Zurg declared.

"Not today Zurg!", cried Bonus Belt Buzz.

He leaped into action, fighting Zurg, while Rex watched. The rest of the toys watched Al impatiently waiting on the elevator. Slinky got the case opened and helped Woody and Prospector out. Jessie handed Woody his hat. Slinky was a bout to help Jessie, but Jessie and Bullseye had to go into toy mode because Al was getting on the elevator, unaware that Woody wasn't in the case, and Prospector out of his box.

Meanwhile, Bonus Belt Buzz and Zurg, were still fighting, the former loosing, Zurg was hovering over Bonus Belt Buzz with his ion blaster. Woody and Prospector watched in awe and complete horror.

"I can't believe Zurg is here", said Woody in utter disbelief.

Zurg spun Bonus Belt Buzz over his head and flung him across the shaft.

"Surrender, Buzz Lightyear, I have won", declared Zurg.

"I will never give in", Bonus Belt Buzz cried out bravely, "You killed my father!"

"No, Buzz! I am your father"

"No"!

Zurg hovered over his "son" and held his ion blaster above him, at the maximum power: number 11.

"Prepare to die", Zurg said.

"I can't look", cried Rex, and as he turned, his tail knocked Zurg clean off the shaft.

"I did it. I finally defeated Zurg"!

"Father", said Bonus Belt Buzz mournfully.

"Well", said Prospector, putting a hand on Bonus Belt Buzz's shoulder, "Now that's over with, let's go save Bullseye and Jessie, and you can come to Andy's with us, if you want"

"Okay", said Bonus Belt Buzz.

The toys got outside of the apartment and found Zurg.

"Dad", said Bonus Belt Buzz, "Do you want go to this Andy with them?"

"Sure, but those others in that man's suitcase?", he asked.

"We'll all go save them", declared both Buzzes.

Mr. Potato Head pointed out the nearby truck from Pizza Planet, and followed Al to the airport, while on the way, inside the truck, they discovered three aliens, who were rescued from being blown out the window by Mr. Potato Head, who caught them by the string, they were hanging from.

Once at the airport, the toys followed the case on the conveyer belt, in which they saw Al put it on. Once they got to the case, they took Jessie and Bullseye out, and went on home.

Later that night, Andy arrived home from Cowboy Camp, thrilled to have the new Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear, Aliens, Prospector, Jessie, and Bullseye. He played with all the toys, until his mom called him to come down go with her and Molly on an outing.

Prospector, Bonus Belt Buzz, Rex, and Zurg were watching Hamm play the Buzz video game, Hamm asked Rex for help, but the video game Zurg vaporized the video game Bonus Belt Buzz, and Hamm changed to regular TV where the news was on.

"This just in", said a female news reporter, "The Al of Al's Toy Barn has just lost his deal, with the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan. The dolls are suspected to have been lost in baggage claim. This is Liz Curtis signing out.

"Serves that chicken right", said Hamm.

In another part of the room, Woody and Bo Peep were speaking with Wheezy, Andy's toy penguin, who started singing "You've got a Friend in Me", while Woody and Buzz danced with Bo and Jessie, and Bonus Belt Buzz, Prospector, and Zurg danced with Barbies.

Wheezy had his squeaker fixed, thanks to Mr. Shark, and everyone had a good time as Andy's toys.


End file.
